Form Follows Function
by daisukibella
Summary: Bella receives her first kiss from a boy named Edward during a summer exchange program in Japan. Eight years pass as Bella returns to Japan to complete her masters in architecture at Asashi University in Tokyo...
1. chapter 1

**Stephanie Meyer owns TWILIGHT. **

**A/N**

**Okay, so I am obviously not a writer. This is my first stab at penning anything other than a long-winded Facebook status update. I am just in love with Edward and Bella. I am new to fanfiction. I don't know what a beta is, but people seem to like theirs. I have read some AMAZING stories here – stories so good I would purchase them in hardcover. I know this story is a departure from the traditional. Esme (Esume-san) is Japanese in the story (and embodies all the loveable character traits of white-American Esme), Carlisle is Carlisle and Edward and Alice (Arisu) are their bi-racial Japanese American children. I do hope people like it. I am not sure where this story came from. But it was definitely inspired by my favorite fanfiction authors stories. I also wanted to say thank you to everyone who takes the time to share his or her stories of love for Bella and Edward and everything Twilight. What gifts your stories are.**

**Oh, and I don't know why they are called lemons, but I do have a couple of good ones planned. Like, really good… Wickedly good. It's towards the end though.**

**Please leave a review, even if it's a short one, even if you are shy, and even if you have never left one before. It would mean a lot to me. **

**Arigato!**

**BPOV**

**August 2000**

I wandered outside into the Cullen's front yard. I wanted to take one last look at Esume-san's garden and snap a few pictures of the house before I left. I scrunched up my face as I waited for my eyes to adjust to the morning sunlight peeking through the maple trees.

This house was just too beautiful – too peaceful. I was going to miss it.

It was fairly large for a house in Japan. It was a white sort of stucco, with straight clean lines and large, windows. The elegant sliders all on three sides of the home gave one easy access to the expansive garden. A tall fence around the property's perimeter along with deciduous shrubbery helped create the illusion of privacy from the neighbor's homes situated just fifteen or so feet away from the house. The homes were much more close together here than I was used to in my small town of Forks, Washington, USA.

The Cullens were my host family for my study abroad program during the summer of my fifteenth year – which was incidentally the best summer of my life. Carlisle, an American doctor and his wife Esume, a Japanese national were living and raising their two children in Yokohama, Japan located about an hour outside of Tokyo. And as luck would have it, Arisu and I were the same age, and we got along so incredibly well, like sisters even.

For me, a small-town girl from the Pacific Northwest, well, being in Japan was the most eye-opening experience ever. I know studying abroad is supposed to be eye opening, but for me it was more than that. My stay here seemed to awaken and stir a part of my spirit; a part of my soul I never knew existed.

I won't lie. I had culture shock too -- and a lot of it. I was overwhelmed by how differently people moved in the world here. The dichotomies were endless. There was the compulsive politeness but then the lack of eye contact and coolness toward strangers. And of course there was a correct and an incorrect way to do _everything_ it seemed. And the language, sigh: three alphabets and like, a trillion kanji. Gaaahh.

I had taken Japanese as my foreign language since middle school. But it just wasn't enough. Nowhere near enough to communicate effectively. I barely understood what people were saying to me most of the time. I might pick up a familiar word here or there and string together the gist of what they were saying, but those instances were few and far between. More often than not, I would drop my chin, exasperated and say, "gomenasai, wakarimasen," which translates to, 'I'm sorry, but I don't understand.' Red-cheeked and embarrassed I would inwardly retreat; cursing myself for thinking I could do this.

Flustering random shopkeepers and transit workers seemed to become a pastime of mine. They would politely say sorry and turn away. People were always saying sorry. Some others would angrily mutter 'gaijin' under their breath and walk off. Gaijin is a fairly derogatory term for foreigner in Japanese. Note to self… be incredibly nicer to 'foreigners' when back in the US.

Arisu and her parents were so patient with me, gently correcting my accent or tenses in non-shaming ways, which I truly appreciated. Like any other language, textbook Japanese and the vernacular are so very different. Miraculously, after my first two weeks I don't think I was committing any major social faux pas. Well…major ones anyway.

Which brings me to Edward. Deep breath. Luckily, or unluckily, depending on the way one looked at the situation, I always had someone to point out the little things – all the little gaffes I would make in language/verb conjugation or cultural convention that were incorrect.

Arisu's older brother wasn't as constructive with his feedback as the rest of the Cullen family. I came to learn that Edward was moody, a bit of a know it all, talented at everything, and slips or errors on my part seemed to really irritate him. And I couldn't for the life of me fathom why.

Edward was an over achiever, an athlete, totally intense, and the cutest boy I had ever seen in my life, which did not help matters when I tried to get and stay angry at him for lambasting my every mistake.

Edward Cullen looked like the boy who played Cedric Diggory in Harry Potter (wink) with the hint of a young Keanu Reeves. Tall, with an athletic build, his hair was brown with natural golden-bronzed highlights that he wore in scruffy disarray. He had angular features with a strong jaw line and his skin was the most beautiful shade of sun-kissed caramel, tanned from hours on the practice field.

But what I found most appealing were Edward's eyes. They were the shape of rounded almonds and they were the oddest of colors -- soft ocher with hints of green, framed in long, dark lashes. Ahhh…._swoon_. I tried not to look at him as my knees went weak every time I did. How could someone so cute have such a bristly and cold personality – especially from such a warmhearted family as the Cullens?

Edward kept to mostly to himself, always either studying or at baseball practice. And when I say study, I mean study, like _all_ the time. He would eat his meals in silence as he was allowed to study at the kitchen table. He never wasted his time talking with Arisu or I.

Everyone in the family knew how to speak English. The kids were sent to an international school where they had been learning to speak English since kindergarten. They had never really had to use it though. I was so grateful that Arisu spoke to me mostly English. Japanese was spoken exclusively during dinner to encourage the development of my language skills.

I remember one time at the dinner table I meant to ask for more crab but mistakenly asked for more turtle. Everyone at the table giggled lightly. I looked around to see why they were laughing. Carlisle gave me a gentle smile. But It was always Edward's reaction that made my stomach twist. "It's kani, not kame…" he snickered. I endured his disapproving glare until Carlisle cleared his throat and gave him a warning look to stop. My face turned at least three shades of red. I looked down until Esume put her hand over mine and gave me a tender smile. Arisu made a silly turtle face at me and we laughed. I loved Arisu so much.

As usual, Edward went right back to studying until he was finished with dinner. After bringing his dinner plates to the kitchen and saying goodnight to his parents and mutter a barely audible, 'oyasumi' to Arisu and I, he would hike up the stairs with a bottle of water to study some more before bed.

After about a week of witnessing Edward's standoffish and anti-social ways I felt more comfortable inquiring with Arisu about it.

" Umm.. Arisu -chan, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, you can ask me anything Bella," she replied.

"Why does Edward study so much? I whispered." I mean he studies ALL the time." Alisu smiled.

"Don't you really mean to ask why he's such a complete ass all the time?"

"Arisu!, that's not what I said" as I sat down on her bed, hoping she wouldn't see me blush.

"Okay" she whispered. "Edward is trying to get into Tokyo University, which is like, the Harvard of Japan. It's really competitive Bella, which is why my parents have been letting him study at the dinner table and basically get away with everything. He wants to go to medical school like my dad. Edward has this really strong drive to be the best at everything. Our parents don't push him. They don't necessarily understand why he is so hell bent on being the best. But they do support him because getting into a good program is what he most wants," she explained.

"Don't most parents want their kids to strive for excellence though?" I asked.

"Most parents, yes. Japanese parents, absolutely. But Edward's drive is so intense, I think my parents worry that it might be a little unhealthy actually."

"Oh," was all I could reply.

"But Bella chan, don't let Edward's behavior get you down, okay. It's not personal; he's just a jerk most of the time. It happens rarely but when he allows himself to relax, he's a bit easier to be around. I hope you get to see the normal side of him at some point. But in the meantime, just ignore him, that's what I do."

I felt encouraged by Arisu's candidness and let my curiosity get the best of me once again, as I pressed a bit more.

"Why do you think that is? I mean… where does it come from, his drive to excel, do you think?" I looked at Arisu with a concerned look on my face.

"Beats me," she said. "Maybe he has a tiny weaner." Arisu and I lost it then, giggling ourselves into hysterics.

I felt a little better by the time I fell asleep that night. I may have even felt a little angry with myself for wasting my time trying to figure out what made this rude boy tick. The fact of the matter was that no matter what I said, did or didn't do, Ari's older brother, when he noticed me enough to react to me, really was a jerk to me. And I couldn't think of anything I had said or done to warrant his reactions. He did treat Arisu similarly, but I couldn't help imagine he was irritated by my very presence; and the way he talked to me was harsher than Arisu.

My heart squeezed in my chest as I remembered how he chided my mistake at the dinner table earlier that night. And the other times since my arrival. My tears welled up and spilled over onto my pillow and I succumbed to them. I wished it didn't hurt as much as it did. I couldn't help but feel there must was something wrong with me. I was a good person, I was polite. What was the problem here? And then for the first time, since my arrival in Japan, I got angry.

Well, Edward could piss off, I decided. This superior-acting, frustrating, driven, Calvin Klein underwear model-good looks, cold-hearted boy could go jump in a lake. I would enjoy my blissful time with the rest of the Cullens and pretend Edward didn't exist. I made up my mind that I had to stop letting him get to me. And I did. Well, that is until the day Alisu's forewarning that there was another side to Edward that she hoped I would get to see during the summer showed his face. That was the day I saw a glimpse of well, umm… _sweet_ _Edward_?


	2. chapter 2

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**A/N**

**I reworked the first chapter, so if you read Chapter One before 10/2/09, go ahead and re-read it. I think I was a little over zealous to post, originally. I won't do it again. **

**You'll notice that Charlie refers to Arisu as Alice. Arisu is a Japanese name, and it is also the way one pronounces 'Alice' in Japanese. Charlie doesn't pretend to be able to pronounce it any other way than 'Alice.' **

**August 2008 **

Charlie had driven me to the airport. I told him I could easily just take the Bainbridge ferry to downtown Seattle and hail a cab to Seattle Tacoma International airport, but he insisted he be the one to drive me. Almost eight hours of driving door to door for him to get me to the airport and he acted like it was nothing. I tried not to tear up as my heart gave a squeeze.

I lived on Bainbridge Island, a quaint Island community in between Forks and Seattle, WA on the Puget Sound. I loved living there. I took the short ferry ride to downtown Seattle every day and hopped on the express bus up to the UW campus.

On weekends I would drive a couple hours west out to the Olympic peninsula to Forks to check in on Charlie and La Push to visit my best friend Jacob Black.

I wasn't looking forward to being away from Jacob, or my dad for a whole year. After my mom Renee died three years ago, Jacob was my rock and my source of light. If it weren't for him pushing me to get out of bed everyday I never would have made it through undergrad.

Jacob and I were so comfortable with one another. No drama. Easy breezy. And I couldn't be too sad, Jacob already had his tickets to come and visit me for a week during the winter break.

Charlie and I stood at the foot of the security line. Thankfully it wasn't too long.

"All right kid…. take care of yourself. And send my warmest regards to Dr. and Mrs. Cullen and Alice when you see them."

"I will Dad. And thank you, for everything." I leaned forward and gave Charlie a tight hug. I may have let the hug last a little longer than he felt comfortable with, but at this point in my life I knew not to let my feelings go unsaid, or well, felt.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear. And he cleared his throat and stammered. " Uhh… you to kid…. and uhh, good luck."

I gave Charlie one last wave and a forced smile as I handed the TSA agent my passport and boarding pass before being herded through the security checkpoint. I hoped Charlie wouldn't worry about me too much. The truth was that I worried about him and hoped that me being gone for a whole year wouldn't stress him out too much.

I am studying to be an architect. A modernist architect in fact, as I love all things stark, simple and clean. I thought it fitting I complete my schooling in a country who has its own design principles; simplicity, asymmetry, austerity, subtlety – and natural and calm. In fact, it was Esume-san who taught me my first lesson in these theories as I helped her in her garden when Arisu was at school. Esume was a well-regarded landscape architect in and around Tokyo. She designed gardens for personal residences and for some of the most beautiful hotels in the city. She became a sort of mentor to me that summer. I savored our time together in the garden soaking up anything and everything she would tell me about designing.

I always kept in touch with Mr and Mrs. Cullen by sending them New Year cards updating them on my life, school, and my family. Sigh… my family.

After eight years of their receiving their gracious offers to host me back to their home for a vacation, they seemed genuinely pleased to learn that I would spend my final year in graduate school at Tokyo's Asashi University's Architecture program, just 45 minutes away from them by train.

Most of my program would be taught in English at Asashi, so I wasn't too worried about absorbing the material. Not that I needed to worry about language at this point.

My favorite professor and mentor at the Univeristy of Washington, Dr. James Furitani encouraged me to apply to Asashi's program. He knew what a powerful experience I had in Japan in high school - and how that experience sparked my love of modern design.

Arisu came to Washington for winter break six months after I returned home. I loved having her with me. We used to pretend we were long lost sisters who were adopted out at birth. Our connection stayed solid even as the level of our correspondence waxed and waned throughout high school, and college. And with new friends, new boyfriends, and the pressures of life in general, we always stayed in touch.

I was seated with my seatbelt securely fastened as my stomach fluttered and quaked as the Boeing 777 made its ascent into the air.

I felt so incredibly ready for this adventure. All of a sudden I realized on some unconscious level I had been preparing for my return since the day I left Japan in 2000. Why was I just coming to this realization now? Everything seemed so right at this moment.

And then I thought back to that day that I left the Cullens.

**SEPTEMBER 2000**

The Cullen's house was contemporary Japanese in style just like the other houses on the street, but a bit more of classic modernism. A five-foot deep, low cedar porch with no railing wrapped around the house's exterior.

I took a picture of the plastic 'outdoor' shoes laid facing outward on the deck – the shoes Esume-san and I wore while I helped her weed or for walking out to pick up the mail. I knew I was getting nostalgic already taking pictures of shoes.

The surrounding landscape matched the homes simplicity. Warm layers of lush greenery surrounded the perimeter in varying heights but there would always be a random bunching of perennial blues or yellows here and there for an asymmetrical effect – something unexpected.

I heard the familiar crunching of the stone gravel beneath my shoes as I walked around and over to the koi pond. I pulled out my treats for Fred and Ethel, my given names for the two resident fish. The fish darted over to me like puppies wagging their tails ceremoniously. I dropped to my knees as I let the food pellets fall into the water in front of them and watched them snatch it into their large mouths staring at me sideways.

"Goodbye Fred. Goodbye Ethel. Sa-yo-na-ra." I whispered to them softly.

Suddenly a deep voice started me as I yelped and jumped up.

"Now maybe they will lose a few pounds. Those fish have gotten huge." I looked up to see Edward staring at me intently.

"I.. you.. you scared me, I didn't hear you walk up." I stumbled. "Uhh, what? I asked.

"You fed those fish so much, they need to go on a diet." He said in a slightly harassing tone and I couldn't tell if he was serious or not.

God he was just so beautiful to look at. Truly, the most handsome boy I had ever seen in my entire life. He had just turned seventeen last week. And he looked so adorable his baseball uniform - he was a right fielder for his high school team, the Yokohama Dragons and I knew he should be heading off to practice or he would be late.

"I didn't feed them that much." I frowned at him feeling self-conscious – the way I always felt around him.

"Bella, I could see you from my desk. I saw you sneaking over to them with food fairly regularly." He watched me, but from where? My eyes spanned to the second floor of the house and was surprised that I never noticed his bedroom window looking out over to this part of the garden. I tried to read his face, was he really complaining or was he teasing me. I honestly didn't know. Just then he took in my confused expression and softened his eyes.

"Bella, I am trying to tell you those fish are going to miss you." He whispered. My face contorted slightly at his words.

"Well why didn't you just say that because honestly Edward when you talk to me you make no sense most of the time." I couldn't believe those words came out of my mouth. I didn't look him in the face right away, afraid I would see an angry expression and I knew I couldn't handle it today of all days. When I finally mustered up the courage to look up at him, I was shocked at what I saw and what he did next.

His sparkling topaz eyes peered down at me intently. Then he reached out for my hands and held them softly under his own.

I got lightheaded for a moment and squeezed his hands for balance. I looked down at his large hands covering mine and was surprised to feel a little soft energy moving through our hands.

My hand squeeze must have emboldened him because Edward leaned forward and gave me a kiss.

My stomach jumped.

He kissed me not in the center of my mouth, but on the corner, right where my lips turn into a sideways vee. I wanted to pinch myself – I couldn't wrap my brain around this.

Edward's lips felt so warm. I felt lightheaded again. And then he pulled away.

Wariness filled my eyes as I drew my gaze to his face again.

I saw acceptance in his.

He shifted slightly forward, leaning towards my ear, and whispered something softly in Japanese.

I was only able to comprehend some of what he said but he gave me spaghetti legs nonetheless. …. "Watashi no Bella-chan……. kirei na …..kono natsu…. Domou arigatou gozaimashita…

And then… sayonara.

This was goodbye.

Edward straightened up, put distance between us, and bowed slightly before he grabbed his bag and dashed out of the gate and down the street towards the baseball field.

I followed him to the fence and watched heart-broken as he sped away.

Moments later, Dr. Cullen, Esume-san and Arisu-chan came out to the front of the house with my bags.

No. no. no – I wasn't ready for goodbye. I don't want to go home. We all marched to the train station to catch the Narita express to the airport.

I tried my best not to show the extent of my crushing grief, as expressing strong emotion is not the Japanese way.

But I also had to say farewell to this wonderful and loving family who shared their home, their time and their culture with me for the past many weeks and I found it excruciatingly painful.

Arisu and I held hands all the way to Narita. Quiet tears streamed down both our cheeks on the train.

**AUGUST 2008**

I closed my heavy-lidded eyes feeling the Dramamine's drowsing effect as a lone tear streaked down my face.

It felt right, but what if doing this program was a bad idea? What if I couldn't do it? Being Gaijin or 'foreigner' in this country – well, I hoped I wouldn't feel totally isolated and alienated without the warm protective blanket of my former host family.

…I am just hoping .. that this during my program I would …get what I needed out of …..find what I need….. what was I……?

And then I was asleep.

**Reviews are better than sushi. **


	3. Chapter 3

_I closed my heavy-lidded eyes feeling the Dramamine's drowsing effect as a lone tear streaked down my face._

_It felt right, but what if doing this program was a bad idea? What if I couldn't do it? Being Gaijin or 'foreigner' in this country – well, I hoped I wouldn't feel totally isolated and alienated without the warm protective blanket of my former host family._

…_I am just hoping .. that this during my program I would …get what I needed out of …..find what I need….. what was I……?_

_And then I was asleep._

I awoke almost three hours later to see two flight attendants a few rows ahead of me offering beverages and snacks. The lights were dimmed so folks could sleep. I knew the plane would try to assist passengers with adjusting to the time difference by shutting all the plastic, window blinds and by keeping the lights off. It was the middle of night, and when we landed it would be nine o'clock in the morning local time.

I came to, realizing how much that Dramamine had knocked me out. I sluggishly pressed my body forward stretching my arms and legs out before me, and then did some slow neck rolls to relieve a little crick in my neck.

I glanced to my left to see my neighbor, an older Asian woman resting quietly beside me. I was grateful she was an unobtrusive and calm neighbor. In fact, except for the crying baby I could hear whimpering much further back, the entire plane was rather silent.

I took a deep breath and gently exhaled, remembering the moment of sadness I felt earlier, recounting my final day in Japan with the Cullens. I hadn't recalled that memory in such a long time and was surprised it evoked such a reaction in me. A tear? I laughed to myself at the childishness of the display. It felt so juvenile. It took only about two months after Arisu returned to Japan for the intense grief I felt being away from the Cullen's to subside. And as I matured I saw the experience for what it truly was – an amazing encounter with very special people. People whom I would never forgot.

I knew it was silly, but even after all this time I still felt connected to the Cullens. I knew they cared for me back then, I knew they didn't forget about me, but realistically, so much time had gone by. I knew my experience meant so much more to me than it did them. And I was okay with that.

I looked up at the flight attendant who was just about at my row. I noted how well groomed she was, with her crisp, dark blue uniform. Her hair was pulled back into an elaborate twist with not one hair out of place. Her makeup was flawless. I read her small nametag next to the Japanese flag pin – white with a round, red sun that read _Yukiko._ I smiled to myself as I looked down at my traveling attire – black yoga pants, puma sneakers and a taupe Lululemon polar fleece jacket. I had ironed my long chestnut hair straight yesterday, and had it secured back into a ponytail. I smiled again and thought, '_get used to it girl, you are descending onto the land of the meticulously groomed and perfectly heeled woman.'_

I could hold my own in the fashion department. I wasn't totally clueless. But I distinctly remembered the women I would see walking around Japan eight years prior. It felt like all of the women were on TV, they all looked so polished.

The flight attendant looked at me expectantly asking in English if I would like anything to drink. "O misu kudasai," I replied softly as not to disturb my neighbors slumber. She switched to Japanese without missing a beat and with a slight smile offered me something to snack on as well, but I declined. I nodded in thanks as she handed me a water-filled plastic cup along with a cocktail napkin.

I passed my time by sifting through the latest issues of DWELL magazine and Met Home before giving in to watch a movie. Before starting the film, I gingerly leaned up and out of my chair for a trip to the restroom.

As I waited in line in the back of the plane, I did some minor leg stretches in an effort to remain loose. I recognized the flight attendant named Yukiko as she smiled and caught my eye. She was sitting in the back area doing the New York Times crossword puzzle. Impressive. She asked me in Japanese if I was coming to Japan on business or if I was married to a Japanese man? I froze for a moment, feeling only one second of hesitation. I realized I understood every single thing she said. Feeling a little apprehensive, but confident that I could reply well enough, I proceeded to explain in Japanese that I was neither – that I was a graduate student. She nodded her head and smiled interestedly, asking how many years I had been studying in Japan. I told her that other than a summer exchange program eight years prior, this would be my first semester studying here. She responded to that with, "so desu ka?" I nodded. "Honto….??" (Really….??) So I nodded again.

She had a confused look on her face, which left me feeling self-conscious all of a sudden. She recovered quickly and smiled, asking me how my accent had become so good? I stammered replying, "Oh… oh no, it's not very good at all. She tilted her head to the side as if to say, to the contrary, and smiled again. I appreciated her kindness. I smiled back and then excused myself to use the restroom.

After settling back into my seat, I watched _Slumdog Millionaire_. God it was so intense – really good but intense. I was emotionally exhausted by the end and decided to see if I couldn't doze off one more time.

**July 2000**

One Tuesday morning during breakfast, Esume-san told us we would all be going to the theatre that upcoming Sunday. I excitedly looked around the table to see Edward give his mother a nod of acknowledgment and then drop his head to continue reading his book. I was getting used to his lack of recognition of me and I didn't take it personally. I had Alisu on my side, but when I turned to her eagerly, my smile was met with grim look on her face. It was as though Esume told her she would be attending a funeral. Softly, I whispered, "Nani?," so only she could hear. Just at that moment, Carlisle walked into the room and greeting us with good morning. She shook her head and gave me the universal _don't go there_ look, so I didn't push her. I turned back to Esume san and replied, "that sounds really fantastic, I look forward to it, thank you!"

Have you heard of Kabuki, Bella?" Carlisle asked. "Oh yes – is that the kind of theater we will be seeing?" my eager eyes shining brightly. Carlisle chuckled at my response as he explained a bit about the performance we would be attending. By the time we all finished breakfast I couldn't wait until our Sunday outing.

After we cleaned up our breakfast plates, Arisu and I ran upstairs to get her backpack before school. I waited until we closed the door before saying anything. "What was that all about?" Alice flung herself on her bed and moaned loudly throwing a pillow over her face. "Arisu, what is it???" I was really concerned now. "I HATE KABUKIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!" The pillow muted Arisu's voice.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad?" I laughed, relieved. Alisu pulled the pillow off her face.

"OH YES IT CAN!!!" she moaned again.

"What is the big deal?" I whispered.

"Bella, Kabuki performances are soooo long, and soooo boring, and just well, excruciating to watch.

"Really?" I considered.

"You must be exaggerating Ari – you can be quite dramatic you know." I joked.

"You just wait, you'll see." She eyed me seriously.

As the days went on, Arisu and I talked non-stop about anything and everything from boys, to clothes, to American movies and actors we loved. She was much more into clothes than I was though – she wanted to go to New York, Paris and then Milan after high school to train in design and fashion merchandizing – hopefully getting an internship at a highly regarded fashion house before returning to Tokyo to start her own line. This girl dreamed big.

Sunday rolled around fairly quickly. And the only thing making this trip to the theatre worth its weight in salt for Arisu was the fact that I told her she could dress me.

"Oh my God Ari!, is this really yours?," I asked as Arisu showed me some of the clothes she designed and hand sewed. "These are crazy good!"

Arisu bowed her head and smiled shyly but I saw a glint of coyness in her eyes.

"Do you really like them?" she whispered looking up through her slate blue/brown eyes? I loved how she really wanted to know what I thought. She valued my opinion.

"Like them, I love them! Oh my god, you are so unbelievably talented!" I shrieked.

I reached over and hugged her close, giving her an affirming squeeze. "Just make sure you remember me when you become an international fashion sensation."

"Always," she smiled and I knew she meant it.

Arisu dressed me in a beautiful earth/blue summer dress that matched the color of her eyes. It actually fit me quite well and complimented my skin tone.

Next, she expertly applied make-up to my face to make it look like I wasn't wearing any, and then tied my long wavy hair into a really fashionable and intricate side twist. Luckily we even wore the same shoe size. While Arisu was finding me the perfect purse I gave myself a careful once-over and I couldn't believe my eyes. The girl reflecting back at me in the mirror looked, sophisticated, demure and well… _beautiful_. I never felt so pretty in all of my life.

Arisu's was so proud of herself. She made me prance around the Cullen's living room for her parents like a show poodle before leaving. I groaned internally, my face stained a bit more pink than she planned from my blush. But I couldn't refuse to do it – she selflessly spent all this time on me, I had to oblige her. Ever proud of her work, she smiled at me appreciatively.

When Edward sauntered into the living room wearing a pair of khaki's, a short-sleeved dress shirt and tie carrying yet another book, he glanced over at me and stared at my look for a few seconds before looking at me in the eye with a slight grimace. I was getting better and better at not being hurt by Edwards actions, but my fifteen year-old ego took a beating right then.

Thankfully, Arisu knew better than to ask him what he thought of my outfit and it was at that very moment, Carlisle and Esume-san came over and both looked me in the eyes and told me that I looked absolutely stunning. I smiled shyly, and Arisu beamed as we headed out the door to get to the train station.

We traveled about an hour door to door. We took the train into Tokyo and Carlisle thankfully hailed a taxi to take us directly to the theatre. I was so grateful, as Arisu's shoes were starting to give me a blister on my right heel.

We made our way through the theatre's elegant main lobby, Carlisle navigating our way through the crowd easily and into the middle doors. Carlisle walked about halfway to the stage before motioning for Arisu to head into the isle first and I quickly followed. I sat down my eyes spanning the stage and was surprised when I turned to see Edward sitting directly to my right, not Esume-san like I expected. I felt a little uncomfortable sitting within such close proximity to him. Our shoulders were touching ever so slightly and it made my right side very warm. He turned towards me and gave me one of his intense looks before leaning his head down to read the program.

I turned to my left to see Arisu trying to get comfortable in her seat without being too obvious knowing full well that as soon as the lights went down she was going to go to sleep.

Sure enough, as soon as the lights dimmed. Alisu slipped into a light sleep. I watched the stage absolutely mesmerized by what unfolded. It was all very surreal. The set design, the costumes, the music. It was incredible. All of the actors were men and the ones who played women were startlingly feminine and believable. Kabuki to me was like an amalgamation of a Shakespearean play, an intensely dramatic opera and an old samurai movie. It was very cool, and luckily it played out as such that I didn't really need to understand the language to appreciate the piece.

At one point I thought I felt the weight of someone's stare to my right, but as I turned Edward was staring at the stage intensely. And it was at that moment that I heard Arisu start to snore. I tried to give her a gentle nudge. I didn't want her to get in trouble with her parents. But Edward heard her and leaned over me and gave her knee a rough squeeze shaking her awake and scowled fiercely in her direction. She shot him back a sleepy but cross look. Edward was really pissed and for the rest of the show kept Arisu's state of consciousness closely monitored.

While I was entranced by the show, I was also realizing that I was starting to get sleepy too – like really sleepy. I wondered how long the piece had run and how much longer it would be. Oh no, I thought to myself. God, please don't let me fall asleep here. Oh, no my eyes started to droop. I placed my hand in Arisus in hopes I could get strength from her and she looked at me comprehending my actions. I barely made it through – it wasn't even five minutes later that the curtain fell. I squeezed Arisu's hand, feeling triumphant that I didn't embarrass myself by nodding off.

After the clapping died down, and the house lights came on, we all filed out of the aisle following Mr and Mrs. Cullen out the double doors and into the lobby. I leaned over to Arisu and whispered, "really Arisu, it wasn't _that_ long. It was perfectly timed, and it was really cool. You really are a bit of a drama queen," I teased. I gave Arisu an amused smile. "Bella-chan, this is intermission." She stated curtly while giving Edward an evil glare.

"Oh." was all I could reply. Arisu stared at the shocked expression on my face while giving me her _I told you so_ smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

_After the clapping died down, and the house lights came on, we all filed out of the aisle following Mr and Mrs. Cullen out the double doors and into the lobby. I leaned over to Arisu and whispered, "Really Arisu, it wasn't that long. It was perfectly timed, and it was really cool. You really are a bit of a drama queen," I teased. I gave Arisu an amused smile. _

"_Bella-chan, this is intermission." She stated curtly while giving Edward an evil glare. _

"_Oh…." was all I could reply. Arisu stared at the shocked expression on my face while giving me her _I told you so_ smirk. _

Once we finished our light meal in the theater's restaurant and drank our hopefully ultra-caffeinated green tea, the Cullens and I made our way back to our seats. I was surprised to see that this time Edward led the way into our row, an attempt I assumed to force Arisu to be seated next to his parents.

I sat down beside him while ignoring Arisu's scowl on my right. Edward's eyes frowned back at both of us on my left at. God he was such a pill.

I settled into my small chair, again noticing how closely seated we were to one another. I immediately felt the warmth of Edward's upper arm and leg practically flush with mine. Why were these damn chairs so close together? I complained inwardly. It felt just a little too close for my liking. I shifted uncomfortably and smoothed the bottom of my dress, fanning it out over my knees.

At that moment the lights dimmed and the show began its second act. It was only about three minutes into the performance when I became strangely aware of Edward beside me. I realized I could feel the deep rise and fall of his chest while he breathed, and I thought I could feel his heart beating as well. I glanced at his elbow resting on our shared armrest. His arm looked very strong and lean. My eyes traced down his muscles to his hands that were clasped together in his lap. Wow, I thought. He has really nice hands. I'd never been this close to him to notice.

An unfamiliar feeling started to simmer from within, making my stomach do a tiny turn over. I chanced a glance up at his face and inhaled quietly. Edward sat up straight and was looking directly at the stage, engaged fully in the drama. I was grateful he was unaware of my obvious staring. I could see the silhouette of his face: his strong jaw line, his lips, nose and wow, I never realized how long his eyelashes were – so pretty.

_What are you doing, Bella?_ I snapped my head down feeling my cheeks redden.

My eyes returned to the stage and soon enough the actors recaptured my full attention. Arisu and I held hands, giving each other the occasional encouraging smile and hand squeeze when we felt our eyelids getting heavy. I leaned over to Arisu and whispered into her ear.

"You were right, I like it, but this is REALLY long." She smiled back kindly and leaned her head onto mine.

I started to stir with the feeling of someone's hand squeezing my right knee and shaking me gently. I was so warm and comfy I didn't want to wake up. I snuggled closer towards the warmth strengthening my grip as I whispered softly, "I don't want to wake up Ari – let me sleep. I'm having the best dream… please don't make it end…." I groaned. I wrapped my arm further around my pillow. _Hmmm, this is a hard pillow…._ I pressed my fingers in deeper and realized what I was clutching wasn't a pillow, nor was I at home in my bed.

_Oh no. No no no…_ I clenched my eyes shut tighter praying that I could wake myself up from this nightmare.

Sometime between trying to stay awake with Arisu and this moment, I had unconsciously decided my arms and right leg were tentacles. I was a hungry octopus, and somehow Edward was my prey.

I think only my arms were twisted around his arm with my head resting gently on his side just a second ago, but the moment I tried to nuzzle into my 'pillow' I stretched my head over onto his chest, my arm snaked around his waist and my left leg curled over his legs.

I heard people applauding and the room started to brighten. With a jolt I extracted myself from Edward's body and cringed away from him. In wide-eyed panic I looked over at him. Edward had the oddest expression of anger on his face. He was absolutely furious. His face was red and blotchy and he looked out of breath. "Ahh, gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai…." I whispered very quietly dropping my head into my hands in absolute humiliation.

_What was wrong with me? God, why did I do that? How long was I sleeping, and on him of all people?? Why didn't I just fall asleep on Arisu?_

I looked to my right and saw Arisu stand up. She had a look on her face that told me she was trying her best not to laugh. It was unsuccessful. I looked at her parents as they gathered their belongings and strode up the aisle. Edward disappeared from my opposite side.

"Oh my God, Arisu, how long was I sleeping? Why didn't you wake me? Oh, I am so embarrassed. I am so sorry. Did your parents see? I feel so disrespectful…." I tried to refrain but a few tears leaked out. My cheeks burned hotly.

"Bella relax, it's okay. My parents didn't see, nobody saw… really." She affirmed.

"But Bella, the look on Edward's face… that was priceless." Arisu smirked.

"He was so angry I think I saw steam leak out of his ears." I sulked.

"No, I'm talking about his face before you attached your outer limbs to him. He looked so panicked and nervous like he was about to vomit the whole time." Arisu giggled.

Ouch, that stung. I knew those two enjoyed verbal sparring and that Arisu felt happy she had something to use against Edward in the future.

But it was upsetting to have to hear Edward's utter distain for me verified like that.

Awkwardly, I followed Arisu out of the hall, wishing I could snap my fingers and be home and asleep in bed. I wanted this day to be over with now.

I felt ill for the rest of the evening. I tried in earnest not to replay the unfortunate event from earlier in my head to no avail. I avoided Edward all night, keeping my head down and staying quiet.

Carlisle asked me during dinner if I was feeling unwell. I replied saying that I was just feeling a little tired, which prompted a chuckle from Arisu.

Feeling deflated after dinner, I didn't wait for Arisu to go upstairs. I quickly changed into my pajamas, climbed into bed and shut out the light.

When I was about to doze off, the door creaked open and Arisu crept in and over to my bed.

"Bella chan, I brought you something." Arisu whispered softly kneeling down beside me.

I sat up in my bed and Ari turned on the reading light. In her hands she had my favorite ice-cream treat, chocolate wafer monaka – a treat Esume-san didn't like us eating because it was so sugary and processed.

"Where did you get this?" I asked in surprise.

"I had it hidden in the back of the freezer for an emergency." She said smiling.

"What's the emergency?" I asked solemnly.

I looked at Arisu and she had the sincerest look of regret in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I laughed at you today at the theater, and again at dinner. I didn't realize how upset you were by what happened today. And my snickering didn't help either. Bella, will you please forgive me?"

I nodded and she leaned forward giving me a much-needed hug.

"Daijoubu?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm okay." I replied.

She handed me the ice cream with a genuine smile and said, "it's all yours…."

I took the treat, broke it in half and handed her a piece.

"Hai dozo…" I said.

"Hai arigato!" she replied excitedly.

**A/N**

**I am truly sorry its taken so long to post. Thank you for your patience. **

**And I am sorry this chapter is a short one. I'll make it up to you though, I am posting chapter five right now.**

**Choco-monaka for everyone who leaves a review…. **

**Arigato!**


	5. Chapter 5

SEPTEMBER 2008

_Ladies and Gentlemen. On behalf of my fellow flight crew and myself we would like to welcome you to Narita International Airport and Narita, Japan. Local time is 8:55am. Please make sure you have all...._

The captain's announcement startled me awake. I quickly pulled my bag out from under the seat, gathered my things from the seat pocket, and prepped my customs forms and passport as we taxied the runway toward the gate.

Walking out the plane's door, I took a deep breath as I stepped over the threshold onto the jet bridge. The long, cavernous hallway reminded me of a figurative birth canal. For some reason, I thought of the lyrics to that eighties Tears for Fears song: _welcome to your life…. there's no turning back._

I followed the crowd out of the terminal to immigration and progressed though without difficulty. I was then reunited with my luggage in baggage claim and was so relieved nothing got lost in transit. Next, I was promptly waived through customs in what I believed to be record time. Japanese efficiency – yes baby!

Locating the signs for public transportation, I drove my luggage cart out of the restricted area's exit door and walked past the teeming chain of people behind the ropes who were anxiously awaiting family and friends to emerge.

I purposely didn't ask Arisu to meet me at the airport. It was a workday for her and I didn't want to impose. I knew I could navigate where I needed to get to on my own, so I emailed her last week telling her I would contact her to meet for dinner in a couple of days after I got settled. Fortunately I would only need to change trains twice in order to get to my apartment near campus.

I spotted the sign for the train line I needed. Steering my cart to the right I caught a glimpse of a minor commotion out of my left eye. What looked to be a child jumping up and down and pushing hastily through the crowd, turned out to be.…_Arisu Cullen_?

"Bella…BELLA,,,BELLLLLAHHHH!!!" she bellowed, dashing past the ropes. My eyes widened in shock as I watched this beautiful, petite and wild-eyed fashionista racing towards me in a zealous sprint. She didn't slow down as she essentially leapt into my arms, knocking me down on to the floor hugging me.

"Arisu?" I squeaked, with a shocked smile.

"Bella-chan," she cried. "You're really here!"

"Arisu, what are you doing here?" I choked on my words, tears pooling in my eyes.

Arisu squeezed me tightly.

"Cann't breeeathee Ari." Arisu's steel grip was slightly loosened around my neck and at that point I couldn't contain my excitement and joy - my face was now smothered in tears.

Arisu was still clinging on like a mud turtle, and we were giggling and crying simultaneously. We clambered up into a standing position, as the people around slowly stopped staring.

"Arisu, what has gotten into you? I have never seen you act like this before?" I teased.

"Hey, I am half American in case you've forgotten. I think I'm entitled to a public freak-out now and again," She quipped.

"Now let me look at you," Arisu cried as she reached up putting her hands on my cheeks.

"Oh, you are so beautiful Bella!" I smiled.

"No Ari – it's you who is beautiful. You look amazing and so chic!" I declared staring at her very sophisticated but trendy look.

"I am so happy you are finally here with me, back home where you belong!" Alice chirped as my heart started to swell with warmth.

Alice's face suddenly grew serious as she looked at me with a very compassionate and sympathetic stare.

"Bella… Arisu choked a little on her words. I am so sorry about your mother. So, so sorry…." Then she started with the death grip again, but I didn't care. I returned her hug and let her words and touch comfort me. "Thank you Ari." I whispered.

"Daijoubu?" She asked looking into my eyes fiercely, trying to deduce from them if my answer would be truthful.

"Yes, I'm okay." I answered pulling back and looking her carefully in the eye. She looked convinced, but her eyes still exuded care and concern.

I appreciated Arisu's sympathy and gave her a genuine smile.

"Oh Bella chan, we are going to have so much fun…. I missed you so much…. It will be like you never left!" She went on and on.

All I could do was smile back at Arisu cooing over me, my tears slowly drying.

"Oooh, look at your hair. It's so long." She wailed, running her hands along my ponytail. "I have the best hairdresser here, you will love him." She sang.

I couldn't get a word in edgewise until she suddenly stopped short.

"Bella, what is that outfit you are you wearing?" Arisu looked at me as though she smelled something bad.

"Arisu, give me a break." I said seriously. "I was on a plane for TEN HOURS!"

"Well that's no excuse to dress like this. Didn't you learn anything from me when you were here? Now, lets get you to your new school and unpacked." She commanded walking toward the station.

"Am I correct in assuming you brought appropriate dress Bella? You are not planning on going to your classes looking like a yoga retreater every day I hope?" She cried as I chuckled at her amusing rant.

"Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter, we are going shopping tomorrow anyway." she whispered.

"Arisu, I can't. I have only a few days to get settled before classes start. Please let me get grounded and then we can shop, okay?" I pleaded.

"But how are you going to relax if you don't have the appropriate clothes?" She whined.

"You never know who you could meet. Do you really want to greet your future husband looking like a slog?"

"Uhh, I think you mean slug," I quipped.

"No, I was going for slob actually." She giggled.

"Ari, I begged. _I have appropriate clothes_! Enough already. You better not bug me with stuff like this all the time." I warned.

Arisu's face looked red and flustered. She was serious.

"Okay," I bargained. "What if I promise I will only wear workout gear when I workout?" I asked. "Will that help _you_ relax?"

"Hai, arigato!" she sang as she emphatically nodded yes, smiling in triumph as though she won a battle.

We ditched the cart as we left the airport and into the station. We found the elevator leading down to the ticket area. Arisu insisted on buying both our train tickets and she was not taking no for an answer. I decided not to argue and let her do it. I would find a way to repay her later.

We put my bags in the luggage area up front and found some seats together a few rows back.

"Bella, why didn't you call me to meet you?" Arisu whispered with a glum look on her face. How did you think it made me feel knowing you could be wandering around Tokyo lost without your onei-chan (big sister)? What if you really got turned around? The last time you were here you couldn't even figure out how to work the ticket machine." She accused.

"Well, I would have asked for help." I replied.

"What, have you been studying Nihon go (Japanese language)." She asked.

"Something like that." I smiled sleepily trying to stifle a yawn.

"Nemui? She asked.

"Hai," I replied as she offered me her shoulder to rest my head upon. We sat on the train together quietly with arms linked and hands joined. I dozed on and off until we got to our stop.

I felt so incredibly happy. After all these years Arisu and I picked up our friendship exactly where we had left off. It felt so nice.

We arrived in Tokyo and found the local train to Asashi's campus.

I showed Arisu the map I'd downloaded.

I would be sharing a small apartment with two fellow students in my program. Rose and Tyler were their names. Both from NYC and having attended Columbia, they were flying in tomorrow. I told them I would meet them at the local station and take them to the apartment.

"How did you find a place off campus Bella?" Arisu asked.

"I used a local agency that the university recommended." I replied sleepily.

"Oh, I didn't know they did that, usually schools want their international students to live in the dorms."

"Your right, they don't. I was insistent." I said smiling coyly.

"Ari, you of all people know how strict the dorms are. I want to be comfortable while I'm here and I'd prefer not to live in a shoe-box sized room and have the nightly curfew of a toddler." I laughed.

"I know I said it before, but I wish I enough space at our condo, I would have loved for you to stay with me. But you know you are welcome to stay over when my 'roommate' is out of town."

Arisu shifted towards me, "I have to admit my parents were a little disappointed you rejected their offer to stay with them. You could have saved some cash and taken them up of their offer, you know."

"It was such a nice gesture, them offering… I didn't really consider it… I honestly didn't think they meant it – I mean, they were just being polite, right?" I asked surprised.

"I wouldn't be so sure Bella. My mother has been beyond excited for the last month. You're all she talks about. She's very proud of you, you know. And my dad was just saying over dinner Sunday how much he's looking forward to having you around again. Don't worry though; they know it's better for you to live close to campus. And as much as they want to you stay with them, they know you are twenty something and single and that staying with them would probably be a drag for you." Arisu smiled.

"I'm here to work Arisu, I am not here to socialize." I laughed.

"Isabella Swan, you'd better not be serious!"

_Oh, here she goes again_. I cringed.

"Arisu…" my voice dropped an octave lower and my eyebrows darted inward to show her I meant business. "I am here to finish my degree, not party!" I scolded.

"You won't come out with me, ever?" She cried.

"That's not what I said. I just need you to know that my program comes first. We can go 'out' out when my workload is manageable, okay?"

"Fine." She conceded with a pout. "But jeepers, creepers Bella, you acted like Edward just now, for crying out loud."

At the sound of Edwards name, my breathing slowed. In all my preparations for my cross-continental move, it had been a while since I had stopped to think about what it would be like seeing Edward again. Suddenly I felt like an insecure teenager.

"Hello, earth to Bella?" Arisu was laughing.

"Let's go, we'd better get you to your new place. You look like you could fall asleep standing up." She laughed.

Then she sang teasingly "… and weee all know what happens to Belllaaaa when she's tired!" She taunted me.

I laughed at her silly singsong voice as we walked up the street dragging my belongings behind us.

"Oh, and just so you know you are _expected_ at my parent's house on Sunday afternoons for family dinner. We all are. And don't think for a second you're getting out of that one. " Arisu smarted.

**I want to thank all of the fanficters who have added FFF to their favorite stories and story-alerts list – all fourteen of you! You can't believe how happy this makes me. **

**And when you take the time to review/comment, it sends me over the moon. Being new at this, I'm pretty insecure. **

**I really do think that reviews/comments are better than Alice clinging on like a mud turtle.**

**I am also very pleased to share that I now have A.C. – an official unofficial beta! Sugoi desu yo!!!**

**Thank you so very much AC. The story is already so much better because of you. **

**Doumo arigato gozaimashita. **

**Nihon-ward thanks you too.**

**Arigato! **


	6. Chapter 6

**i'm so sorry for the delay – I have been sick for a month. Long story, won't bore you. Please don't throw stones at me. It's a short chapter I know, but I am working on chapter seven. **

Arisu came with me to the apartment rental office. It was quite humorous really, how she took over, never once letting me speak for myself.

She studied my rental contract skeptically, reading the fine print, ever ready to point out any seedy discrepancies.

I gave my agent a sympathetic glance, and she nodded graciously.

Finally with a slight huff, she handed me the documents to sign.

"I think this all looks fine," she stated with a thin-lipped smile.

I didn't have the heart to tell her that I had received the contract via email and had scrutinized it myself weeks ago.

I just nodded and smiled appreciatively.

We soon left the agency with my building keys and quietly tramped our way through the bustling, urban, neighborhood streets to my 3LDK (three bedroom, living room, dining room, kitchen).

Light perspiration pooled on my upper lip and forehead as I carried and wheeled my heavy luggage over the bumpy sidewalk. We passed some sharply dressed office workers walking hurriedly past us, presumably to get back to their offices after lunch. Women pushed strollers and people of all ages wheeled past us on old-fashioned styled bicycles. I loved seeing the bikes with kids strapped in little seats on the handlebars, and also the elderly, spryly maneuvering the throngs of pedestrians. I forgot how physically active old people were in Japan. I smiled to think how different it was compared to the US. It's really no wonder why people lived so long here, between all the fresh fish the Japanese consumed and their naturally active lifestyles.

It was the beginning of fall so luckily the intense heat typical of August in Japan had broken, but it was so early in September, and still rather warm.

I stopped for a moment, leaning my suitcase upright to re-tighten the jacket that was slackening around my waist, then raised my arm to wipe my brow with the back of my hand.

"Atsui desu neh?" I puffed as I turned smiling back commiseratively at Arisu who was lagging a little behind. She looked a little winded, with one of my heavier bags weighing down her left shoulder.

"So desu neh…" she responded back breathily, looking equally as hot. She still smiled brightly though, bless her heart. I wondered then, how much she would like the gifts I brought for her.

"One more block." I encouraged, letting her catch up.

"So…." questioned Arisu. " How does it feel to be back, so far?"

I thought for a minute before answering.

"My body thinks it's four in the morning. I kind of feel as though I'm in the twilight zone, if I'm being honest." I replied. "I'm looking around at all the beige buildings… the tiny restaurants… the markets… all the kanji everywhere, and all the black hair!" We both laughed at that.

"You, standing right beside me… lugging my bag… It all feels very surreal." I continued to chuckle.

"Bella…." Arisu beamed up at me widely. "I just can't even begin to tell you how happy I am that you decided to come back. I don't know how to explain it, but… well…. It just feels like you are meant to be here. I just have this really great feeling…." Arisu was positively vibrating.

I smiled back, her grin infectious, "Aww… thank you, Ari. I am glad to hear you feel that way. It feels right to me too." I nodded and squeezed her hand.

I turned left, to walk down a narrow side street and I pointed to the building ahead.

"I think that's it." We stopped simultaneously, looking up at the beige, eight-storey, brick apartment house.

Stepping out of the elevator onto the seventh floor, we found the corner apartment easily.

Walking into the unit, we immediately took off our shoes leaving them in the tiny genkan, and went exploring.

Arisu and I combed over everything. We were like two old ladies giving the place a very thorough inspection.

"Not bad." She nodded approvingly, making the okay sign with her hand.

"Yes indeed – not too shabby…." We both chuckled.

"Thank you again for coming to meet me. It was the best surprise."

"You're welcome Bella. Anything you need, please, please, please, don't hesitate to call me, okay?

Arisu looked at her watch and grimaced.

"I am sorry I can't get to a grocery store and help you get you settled, but I have an important meeting at work." She pleaded.

"Oh, please, do not even worry. I'll be fine." I said.

"You won't believe this but you are only two neighborhoods away from me. We're on the same train line!" she giggled.

"Seriously," I asked.

"Seriously, " she confirmed.

"Oh, that is so perfect." I said giving her another hug.

"And remember." Alice warned. "Dinner at my parents house at 5:00pm sharp. "Call me during the day Sunday and we'll meet at the station around 3:30-ish?"

"Sounds perfect." I confirmed, as I walked her back downstairs to see her off.

I felt so struck with gratitude for Arisu's generosity by showing up at the airport. It filled me again with a glimmer of hope. Hope that I started to feel bubbling up on the airplane earlier. Hope that I hadn't felt since before my mother's death.

I was very pleased with the apartment. The building was probably built in the seventies, a decade I was fond of architecturally in the US and now in Japan, as well. It was by no means fancy nor could it be considered terribly large, but it was impeccably clean. The kitchen was tiny but modern and very functional with new appliances. The floors were hardwood and the walls were stark white. There was a fairly large window in the living/dining area that allowed the sunlight in, and it brightened the entire room. The furniture in it was simple and minimal. I walked through the bedrooms, which were small but livable – each having a small window and a closet that ran the entire length of the wall. The only thing inside each closet was a folded futon on a shelf.

I decided to take the room at the furthest end of the hall for myself thinking it would be the quietest.

I proceeded to drag my entire luggage collection into the room to start unpacking and organizing.

Carefully, I unpacked my various belongings: rice cooker, clothes, my gifts for the Cullens, shoes, laptop, notebooks and other incidentals and planned out my room.

I pulled the futon out of the closet and placed it on the floor and fitted it with clean sheets and my pillow. I smiled as I smoothed my hand over my Marimekko pillow case for a minute before getting up.

I picked up my little rice cooker to bring to the kitchen and placed it on the counter and then went back to the bedroom to fetch some towels and toiletries to the bathroom/laundry area. On one wall stood a sink and large mirrored vanity. Right next to it there was a small washer and dryer, opposite the vanity a door where one walked into the bathing area.

The entire bathing room was surrounded in vinyl as to be completely waterproofed, with a shower bar on the wall and drain on the floor. The square tub was tall and deep rather than long, rectangular, and shallow.

I inwardly purred, knowing by night's end I would be soaking in that tub with water up to my ears. I could feel my body start to relax just looking at the tub.

I put my towels on the shelves above the washer and dryer and I stopped short as I caught glimpse of myself with a slight smile on my face. I looked at my features closely in the mirror as my smile fell. I looked tired, but the tired wasn't just from the jetlag, it was an old tired and it weighed heavily on my soul. I put my hands on both sides of my face and slowly rubbed my skin. Thoughts of Charlie crept into my consciousness. The conversation in my head I had anguished over for the past several months was about to start up all over again.

_Why couldn't I have just finished my program at home? Why did I leave? Charlie needs me. What would my mother have thought about me leaving him and coming here? I haven't been feeling better for all that long… what makes me think I can handle a year away from Charlie and Jacob? Is this too much, too soon?_

I could feel my chest start to ache that familiar ache and took some slow and deep breaths and after about four minutes I started to feel the shift. I talked myself through the onslaught of negative thoughts and sprung into action.

There were a whole slew of things I needed to do to get situated and I didn't want to wait. I needed to get to SoftBank telecom so I could activate my iPhone, I needed to open a bank account, and go to the post office. My new roommates Rosalie and Tyler were arriving tomorrow around noon, and I wanted to prepare a nice lunch for them, which meant getting to a grocery store for not only groceries but cleaning supplies too.

I grabbed my keys, map and messenger bag and sped out of the apartment chasing the daylight in hopes of meeting my overly ambitious goals before jet lag could shut me down.


End file.
